nanatsu_no_taizai_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas
This page is the property of Camaror, so please don't modify it. Thank you and enjoy your reading ! Thomas, also called "The Crimson Knight", '''is one of the second-in-commands of the Undeads Clan army, he used to be a diamond rank Holy knight of the Kingdom of Danafor .who directly served under Meliodas ' orders. *History *Abilities History Thomas was a famous flame manipulator among the knights of the Kingdom of Danafor , he was also the mentor of Cain Barzad , another flame manipulator of this kingdom, who learned to control his flames in a better way with Thomas' help. He was also serving directly under the orders of Meliodas as one of his most trustworthy knights, so he was sometimes given missions that even Meliodas considered risky to accept. But Thomas always remained alive after any missions he received. His legendary surname, '''The Crimson Knight, was born from the fact that he only leaves ashes from the ennemies he comes accross by using his powerful fire magic. One day , when he cames back from a patrol mission which lasted for some weeks with a group of knights, he saw bloodshed all around the villages of the kingdom he came accross. He was worry about what could be happening in the capital. So his groups hurried to reach the capital to see slaughtered knights and citizens everywhere, while looking at the global bloodshed and upon hearing people desperately wondering where the great holy kngiht Meliodas could be, Thomas remembered that he was out to accomplish a very important mission, but also that he will soon return... So he decided to lead the defense of the city from the mysterious assault while Meliodas wasn't there yet. Thomas and the remaining knights were rushing towards every nook and cranny of the city to find the threat... but they found nothing until they reached the main square of the city, where they found the demon Fraudrin who was fighting a harmed Liz , considering how precious her life was since she was Meliodas ' lover. Thomas leap into the fight to proctect Liz and told : " Lady Liz ! You must flee, we will cover your back, come on guys, we need to kill that monster , you two , bring her away and take care of her wounds ! '" . As two knights were carrying her away by going through the main wide alley of the city, Thomas and the other knights were ready to fight the dark creature before them. Thomas shout : " '''You damned beast, You're going to pay for the lives you took ! '". Fraudrin harshly answered : " '''You're only delaying the unavoidable, now die you weak humans ". Fraudrin turned one of his arms into a dark blade and was about to attack, all the knights were on a defensive stance to parry the incoming blow, but after Fraudrin swung his arm, all the knights were slayed, cut in half or thrown away... all except one... Thomas, whose protection coming from his Incandescent Shield '''was stronger than others, manage to take the blow without being harmed that much. Seeing that only him was able to do a thing against Fraudrin , Thomas charged to fight the demon with his sword echanted with his '''Fiery Edge spell, as the fight continues, Thomas was able to hurt Fraudin with some strikes, but he wasn't able to do more even if he was a powerful knight, as Fraudrin told him earlier, his defeat was near... Thomas was struggling as hard as he could , but he finally let a fatal opening during the long fight, an opening which Fraudrin didn't miss, pierced by the demon's blade, death was near for Thomas, but at least he was happy to be able to accomplish his duty by protecting Liz ... But what he saw when he was down destroyed that hope, the two knights who were carrying Liz have been caught back by Fraudrin who killed both of them and just after that the cruel demon killed Liz . Having such a vision as his last one was unbearable for Thomas, who was thinking of myself as worse than thrash : it was the first time of his life that Thomas failed a mission, but also his last time. But the worst thing in all of this for him was to see Meliodas desperate look at the whole scene just before dying, seeing this made him feel even more hate towards himself for his lack of power to protect what Meliodas cherished...Thomas died just before Meliodas unleashed his rage and destroyed the whole kingdom... After this tragical event, none knew where Thomas body was, some thought that Meliodas buried him along with the ones he used to cherish in Danafor, others think that his corpse has been obliterated by his unleashed might from that night... But the truth is that Thomas' almost completely destroyed corpse, shortly after Meliodas unleashed his might and left Danafor, has been reanimated by The Reaper's Curse because of his deep grudge against himself and the demons who killed his brethren. He continues to reduce his ennemies to ashes but those flames doesn't belong to a proud knight, but to a knight full of hate and regret towards his past fail, the only thing remaining from his past being his hate of demons... Abilities Flame manipulation : Thomas is able to manipulate flames to create devastating attacks as well as modeling them into any shape he desires. ' -Enchantment : Fiery Edge' : Thomas is able to surround his blade, or his shield with powerful flames, which turn every strike into a devastating attack which unleashes flames all around the area. ' -Incandescent Shield' : Thomas is able to surround himself in a sphere of flames, protecting him from incoming attacks as well as burning near ennemies. ' -Fire Nova' : By raising his blade in the direction of the skies, Thomas can gather flames in the end of his sword, forming progressively a gigantic sphere, and when he gathered enough power, he releases this sphere into a powerful fire explosion which has a great range of impact. Category: Undeads Clan Category:Undead Category:Characters